I'm yours
by Hessefan
Summary: No, no le gustaban los hombres. Mucho menos iba a reparar de manera romántica en Usopp; pero era esa maldita sonrisa lo que lo trastocaba, porque cuando el cocinero casanova quería darse cuenta se encontraba correspondiéndola. * BL *


**I'm yours**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _One Piece me pertenece. __Soy Eiichiro Oda escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie._ Desde ya que OP no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Oda. No es songfic, pero utilizo tres estrofas de la canción I'm yours de **Jason Mraz**… es que no pude evitar pensar en estos dos tontuelos.

**Advertencias**: Post time skip. What if? Suponiendo que Carrot también se una a la tripulación después de Wano.

**Extensión**: 5500 palabras aproximadamente.

Dedicado a **CattivaRagazza** con mucho amor, quien me lo pidió en un meme _elejotero_ subido en la página que, por cierto, aprovecho para contarles que al fin tengo una. Tanto me hincharon algunos, bueno… ahí la tienen: "Yo también quería ser popular, mamá".

* * *

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn, you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love…_

* * *

Cuando lo conoció no le había prestado atención. A decir verdad, era requisito indispensable contar con tetas para que Sanji reparase en un ser viviente -y en el caso de que no fuera comestible, claro-. Fue el tiempo, el transcurrir de los minutos, al morir los segundos tras charlas banales y no tan banales, que empezó a reparar en Usopp y en los detalles.

De entre todos sus compañeros -a los que recientemente había conocido- siempre era el tirador el primero en dirigirle la palabra, fuera para darle los buenos días o levantarle el ánimo luego de una dura batalla.

Así empezó a reparar en las sonrisas que acompañaban cada frase que le soltaba.

Usopp no sonreía siempre, había momentos que no se prestaban a ello; pero el cocinero podía ver esa mueca en los labios de su amigo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban en la calma del día a día.

Era una sonrisa especial, aunque Sanji no pudiera precisar por qué, sentía que le sentaba bien al tirador, que por los escasos segundos que duraba la mueca en su rostro le daba un brillo particular, uno que lo embellecían a él y a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

No, no le gustaban los hombres. Mucho menos iba a reparar de manera romántica en Usopp; pero era esa maldita sonrisa lo que lo trastocaba, porque cuando el cocinero casanova quería darse cuenta se encontraba correspondiéndola.

Un día, luego de volver del cautiverio voluntario en la isla _Okama_, se dio cuenta que se quedaba unos segundos de más prendido a esa mueca, a la cual ya correspondía por completo rendido a ese don oculto.

En su interior Sanji negaba con ahínco: Que no, que Usopp era hombre, que Usopp era… ¡Usopp, precisamente!

Lo quería, como se le puede querer a un hermano pequeño o a un sobrino favorito. Lo quería, porque era más que un compañero, era un amigo. Había sido corto el tiempo a su lado, pero suficiente para saber esa verdad como una ley universal e inamovible: quería _mucho_ a Usopp.

No había nada malo en ello, se obligó a mentalizarse. No era pecado correr tras el tirador para salvarle el culo en peligro incluso aunque no fuera una chica. No era un error corresponder sus sonrisas y quedarse más segundos del considerado decoroso imitándole el gesto.

Maldita sonrisa contagiosa, maldita mueca radiante y encantadora. ¿Qué tenía el tirador? ¿Qué clase de poder escondía ese escuincle para apresarlo de esa forma? Era levantarse a la mañana y encontrarse con esa sonrisa embrujada aunado a un «Buenos días, Sanji» para caer rendido ante ese don siniestro.

En esos efímeros instantes el cocinero se permitía un único y retorcido pensamiento: «qué lindo». Pero no, no tenía ningún sentido; no solo por el hecho de que era hombre, sino de que… Sí, _se trataba de Usopp_.

Se mintió a sí mismo y se convenció de que ese cariño extraño y que esas sensaciones experimentadas se debían a que lo veía como a un compañero especial. A fin de cuentas, el tirador era alguien _muy_ especial y a su manera se había comprado el cariño de todos en esa tripulación de locos.

Todos lo eran. Aparte de locos, eran únicos. No obstante, Sanji reparaba en que lo había juzgado al principio, porque apenas lo conoció lo había tildado de un «cobarde con suerte» para el día menos pensado darse cuenta de que, en realidad al final, él terminaba siendo el cobarde con suerte.

Sí, porque el tirador también reparaba en esos pormenores, quizás sin hacerse tanto drama como lo haría el cocinero, tal vez sin mortificarse de más y sin ilusionarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no solo se trataba de un hombre, se trataba de Sanji. Se precisaban de ciertos atributos femeninos para encantar de alguna manera el corazón del cocinero de los _Mugiwara_.

Fue la noche tras festejar la incorporación del décimo y undécimo _nakama_, que todos esos sentimientos que ambos buscaban enterrar aparecieron de golpe para demostrarles que el destino es curioso, que a veces uno no quiere o no pretende que ciertas situaciones ocurran, pero pasan.

Azar o destino.

En esa ocasión el festejo fue por partida doble. Mientras Luffy sentía que por fin su tripulación estaba completa, el resto se perdió en una marea de risas, tragos y buena comida. Como solía ser usual entre ellos y cuando sumaban a un nuevo tripulante.

Claro, como el festejo era por dos, algunos también festejaron doble. Sanji no era muy adepto a beber; le agradaba el alcohol, pero había tenido malas experiencias en su más temprana juventud y prefería huir de las botellas. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que con unos cuantos tragos de más era capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de convertirse en el rey de los piratas si quería. ¿Lo mejor?: dejar el alcohol de lado.

Sin embargo, esa noche en verdad lo ameritaba o quizás solo estaba buscando una excusa para darle rienda suelta a esa bestia que bullía en su interior clamando por un poco de amor. La experiencia vivida en _Whole Cake_ lo había trastocado a niveles indecibles.

Mala noche para ser el vigía y muy mala noche para tener un encontronazo con el espadachín. No le resultó extraño que el tirador fuera el mediador, de cierta forma siempre lo era, y no necesitaba estar sobrio o borracho para admitirlo.

—Ya, Zoro —Usopp calló a su amigo, un poco saturado— que Sanji está borracho.

—¡No estoy borracho, maldito narigón! —negó el cocinero con ahínco, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Que no me busque pelea —aseveró el espadachín con gravedad, mientras el tirador suspiraba y atajaba entre los brazos a un envalentonado Sanji—, porque borracho o sobrio se la doy por donde le duela.

—¡Ven aquí, marimo, que te patearé el trasero! —Siguió vociferando insultos y sacudiéndose con violencia para que su amigo lo liberara; quería ir tras Zoro y picarlo a patadas—. ¡Suéltame, Usopp!

—Basta, Sanji. Déjalo ir. —Miró hacia atrás, notando que el espadachín había entrado al cuarto de los hombres. Lo mejor en ese caso era ignorar a un cocinero bebido; no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía en el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba.

—¡Voy a matarlo, ese maldito pedazo de musgo! —aseguró haciendo un último intento por zafarse del agarre del tirador, este lo soltó al percibir que el contendiente número uno de Sanji ya se había marchado sin intenciones de seguir la pelea.

—¿Y por qué vas a matarlo? —consultó con dejadez. El cocinero y el espadachín siempre estaban peleando, pero nunca al punto de _matarse_ en verdad.

Podía ver a Sanji enfurecido como nunca antes, así que sospechaba que alguna razón poderosa debería tener para soltar esas palabras con tanta hiel. Sin embargo, el cocinero alzó los hombros y luego se rascó la cabeza.

Trató de recordar por qué estaba enojado con el marimo y, como no lo logró, giró para ver en qué andaban sus chicas. Un poco tarde reparaba en las circunstancias: la fiesta había terminado hacía rato.

Caminó en zigzag hasta una botella que Zoro había dejado y trató de beber lo poco de fondo que quedaba. No obstante, la mano de Usopp asiendo la botella le impidió llevar a cabo esa labor.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? —reprochó Sanji, todavía de mal humor— ¿Quieres que te mate a ti también? —Lejos de mostrarse asustado, el tirador entornó los ojos. Esa sería una noche larga, lo vaticinaba.

—La fiesta ya terminó —dijo en respuesta, haciendo un último jalón para quitarle con violencia y de una vez por todas la botella de la mano.

Sanji parpadeó, como si de golpe ese no fuera el Usopp que él recordaba. Su amigo solía huir despavorido ante tales amenazas; el tirador bien sabía que de entre todos sus nakama el cocinero era uno de los más fuertes.

¿Entonces, por qué no huía, por qué no temblaba, por qué no clamaba con voz temblorosa que le tuviera piedad? De golpe pareció encontrar la respuesta en el gesto cansino de él, en la barba apenas crecida y su físico labrado tras el encierro en el archipiélago Boin.

Ese era el Usopp de antaño, ahora era un valiente guerrero de los mares, no podía dejarse vencer por temores tan infantiles. Había crecido, el tirador ya era un hombre, o al menos un _intento de_.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de Zoro? —investigó Usopp con el ceño fruncido. Desde que Sanji había vuelto a la tripulación las peleas de esos dos eran más encarnizadas y no entendía muy bien el por qué.

—¡Ese malnacido —al fin había rememorado la razón de su enojo, aunque no recordaba bien las palabras que había usado el espadachín— osó hablar mal de mi esposa! —Había sido solo un comentario desafortunado, algo similar a un «¿encontraste una mujer lo suficientemente loca para reparar en ti?» o algo así lo que desató su furia.

—Si no te casaste —refutó cruzándose de brazos; conocía partes de la aventura en la isla Whole Cake por boca de Nami.

—¡Pero podría! —aseveró con ahínco— ¡Y de todas formas no voy a permitir que sus mugrosos labios menosprecien a mi hermosa Pudding-_mellorine-chwan-swan_!

—Ay ya —lo silenció entrecerrando los ojos— es como si yo dijera que Kaya…

—¡Es diferente! —interrumpió con cólera, sin darle tiempo a formar la idea o siquiera a terminar la oración— ¡No puedes comparar una relación de manos sudadas con lo que yo tenía con mi adorada Pudding!

—Bueno, sí —suspiró dándose por vencido, no tenía ningún sentido darle coherencia a un incoherente cocinero—; como sea, la fiesta ya terminó y ya bebiste suficiente. —Dejó la botella sobre la mesilla y con calma volteó para tomarlo de un brazo.

—Aparte, a mí no me importa que ese musgo sucio no me quiera aquí —farfulló dejándose arrastrar mansamente por el tirador.

—¿Eso dijo Zoro? —Usopp frunció de nuevo el ceño, extrañado; sabía que esos dos se llevaban mal, pero que en el fondo y aunque lo negaran hasta la muerte tenían un lazo de hermandad algo envidiable—. Seguramente lo mal interpretaste.

—¡Suéltame! —Se deshizo una vez más del agarre, apenas habían dado unos pasos para salir del césped del Sunny— ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

—¡Deja de gritar, que vas a despertar a todos! —Él había elevado más la voz, pero fue eso lo que necesitó Sanji para serenarse un poco—. ¡Te llevo al cuarto, porque ni siquiera puedes caminar sin tropezar! —vociferó tratando de no ponerse de mal humor él también.

—_Jo_, y encima el maldito cobarde narigón me grita. —Fue ofensivo, sin intenciones verdaderas de serlo, pero el tirador bajó la vista al suelo y finalmente le soltó el brazo—. ¡Soy el puto vigía esta noche, así que nada de llevarme al cuarto! —concluyó.

—No puedes vigilar nada en ese estado —murmuró apocado.

—¡Vete tú a dormir! —continuó, para dar la vuelta e intentar subir la mesana.

Imposible. Iba a caerse a mitad del trayecto, así que Usopp no tardó en seguirlo y subir primero para ayudarlo en la penosa labor de escalar y no morir con la cabeza abierta por una estrepitosa caída.

Se daba cuenta de que Sanji estaba muy borracho porque subir grandes alturas nunca supuso un desafío para él -menos que menos con el _Sky walk_-, pero esa noche sí que lo fue, maldición. El tirador tuvo que acomodarlo en la escalerilla un par de veces y contra la entera voluntad del cocinero, quien aseguraba que podía cuidarse solo.

Le quitaba la mano de encima a puros jalones y cachetazos, pero Usopp tiraba de su camisa para evitar que se cayera por el hueco. Cuando alcanzaron la cima y el viento que ingresaba por la abertura les golpeó en la cara, Sanji pareció despejarse un poco. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido de enojo, ahora lucía más bien pensativo. Se acomodó en el piso y buscó una manta para taparse.

—Será mejor que duermas, ¿no quieres que te cambie el turno? —Propuso el tirador acuclillándose frente a él para verlo como caía de costado, cual bolsa de patatas—. Mañana me toca a mí ser el vigía, ¿por qué no aprovechas y vas al cuarto a dormir? —Trató de tomarlo de nuevo, pero el cocinero le empujó la mano con el brazo.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso de llevarme a la cama? —consultó, hundiendo la cara en la apestosa manta, ¡olía a ese condenado espadachín! A Sangre, acero y sake.

—Mírate como estás —se quejó afectuosamente, para después sonreír sin motivo aparente.

Es que Sanji lucía algo indefenso en ese estado: acurrucado en la manta como un niño pequeño que necesita el consuelo de su padre. Usopp sabía que su amigo era fuerte, uno de los más fuertes allí, pero también conocía de sus debilidades y flaquezas.

Le parecía… _tierno_.

Sí, el _invencible_ cocinero lucía desvalido y poder ser él quien, por una vez, cuidara del otro, le resultaba emotivo. Esa era la razón de su mueca, algo pícara -tal vez orgullosa-, pero sin duda encantadora, como siempre.

¿Por qué el tirador tenía que sonreírle así, de esa manera y en esas circunstancias? Sanji lo miró de reojo, apenas escudriñándolo, para enseguida volver a esconder la cara entre las mantas. Huidizo y cobarde.

No quería ser un cobarde, no quería ser esa clase de pusilánime, ni quedarse con el _que hubiera pasado si_… Se levantó con cierta decisión y estirándose un poco haló de uno de los tiradores de Usopp.

Su boca se pegó a la de él, como una manera fatua de hacer desaparecer esa mueca en los labios del otro, esa sonrisa que tanto lo mortificaba, más en esas circunstancias. Y mientras trataba de sortear la dificultad que representaba la nariz de su amigo se decía, cual mantra: _es feo, es Usopp, es hombre_.

Aun así, no podía parar, aunque fuera hombre y aunque se tratara de Usopp, a quien quería como a un hermanito y a quién no pretendía lastimar de ninguna forma. Demasiado tarde para volver atrás, ya no existía algo así como una máquina del tiempo.

Le comió la boca, le mordió los labios y lo abrazó como si se tratara de Pudding o de alguna otra mujer de ensueño. Prendido a él, el tirador salió de su asombro, pero no podía corresponderle, aunque tampoco podía evitar esa mueca en sus labios, que a los pocos segundos acabó por convertirse en una carcajada. Fue una risa nerviosa en la boca del cocinero, mientras sentía el inconfundible sabor a tabaco y alcohol.

—Estás borracho, Sanji. —Como si fuera cosa de todos los días, como si el otro nada más le hubiera dado un apretón de manos, se lo quitó de encima, empujándolo delicadamente para que volviera a ocupar su lugar sobre la manta.

—¿Para qué pones tanto empeño en llevarme a la cama si después…? —reclamó con un mohín infantil de reproche.

No terminó la frase, porque le daba algo de decoro siquiera suponer lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente. La piel morena de Usopp se tornó carmín; aunque él pensaba en esos asuntos hormonales, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tamaña idea.

¿Qué persona podría ser capaz de vaticinar que esa noche, el más heterosexual y por ende troglodita de los Mugiwara, iba a comerle la boca de un beso? Que lo ansiaba, sí; que lo había fantaseado, mil veces, pero era desear un imposible. Y el peor defecto del tirador no era ser negativo, era ser realista. Porque de entre todos sus nakama, que Sanji reparara en él era algo reservado solo a los soñadores.

Bueno, él era un soñador empedernido, así que por esa noche podía corresponderle, aunque fuera un poco y con culpa.

Dejó caerse de rodillas y hundió la abultada cabellera en el pecho de su compañero, para su sorpresa este no solo no lo rechazó, por el contrario, le quitó el sombrero para después enredar los dedos entre los bucles negros en una ligera caricia que los llenaba a ambos de sentimientos confusos.

Había afecto en el gesto y era extraño; era insólito para ambos darse cuenta de que se querían de esa manera y en ese contexto. Usopp no sabía mucho sobre el alcohol, tomaba muy poco o casi nada, pero sí sabía que la gente borracha hacía y decía cosas sin sentido, de las cuales muchas veces después se arrepentían.

El cocinero lo examinó por unos segundos y le dio pena ver que esa hermosa sonrisa ahora era suplantada por otra mueca, mezcla de reflexión con agobio. No quería que el tirador se arrepintiera, ni tampoco quería hacerlo él, así que le buscó la cara de nuevo para volver a comerle la boca.

En esa ocasión fue diferente, porque Usopp correspondió el gesto entrelazando la lengua a la de su amigo, acariciándole suavemente el paladar y enardeciéndolo. Oh, y era tan fácil encender a Sanji.

Era tan terrenal, tan sexual el cocinero, que la erección fue un hecho. Llevó las manos hasta el trasero de su amigo, tratando de escudriñar bajo el pantalón grueso los tramos de piel vedados a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —consultó cuando sintió el ligero respingo y la intención del tirador por salir del lugar que ocupaba, entre sus piernas—. ¿Nunca estuviste con una chica?

Usopp negó con torpeza y tragó saliva. ¿En qué momento de su vida como pirata había tenido la oportunidad de morder esa fruta prohibida? Ninguno.

Sanji se mostró algo asombrado, porque el tirador no lo besaba como un inexperto y la erección que este tenía, emulando la suya, era como un referente o una confirmación cabal de que no tenía nada de inocente.

Había algo mal en la cabeza del cocinero, pero él no entendía como ese chico podía ser tan virgen y tan ramera al mismo tiempo. Lanzó una carcajada ante la contradicción de su mente borracha, gesto que ofendió al otro.

—Ey, que no todos aquí somos como tú —reclamó Usopp, algo herido en su orgullo al suponer que esa risa se debía a su virginidad. Cohibido por lo que estaba pasando o más bien asustado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

¿Esa sería_ la_ noche? Siempre que había pensado en eso creía que, en primer lugar, lo haría con una muchacha y, en segundo lugar, que esa chica sería Kaya. Era como otra de esas leyes universales que uno se autoimpone, porque él ni se atrevía a fantasear con Nami siquiera, mucho menos a aspirar a algo romántico con alguno de sus nakama; fuera este hombre, mujer, pez, esqueleto, reno o conejo.

De la nada, Sanji se sintió un poco más malnacido que de costumbre. Era un desconsiderado con sus amigos varones, siempre lo había sido un poco, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de ser un tipo amable.

Estaba en su naturaleza la amabilidad, era su resiliencia, y por eso mismo acostó al tirador sobre la manta para luego echarse sobre él. Usopp reparó en el cambio con ligero estupor, de estar arriba pasar a estar abajo. Le daba cierto resquemor, pero también ansiedad. Podía paladear algo diferente en el ambiente, un olor característico y estimulante. El cocinero era en sí mismo un afrodisiaco para él en ese instante.

Para su sorpresa, Sanji se sentó sobre su erección, atrapándole las caderas entre sus poderosas piernas. El cocinero podía sentir el pene de su compañero entre las nalgas y el detalle, lejos de causarle asco o molestia, comenzaba a fascinarle.

El tirador por el contrario había empezado a temblar como si tuviera frío, ¿o acaso era miedo? Sanji lo estudió con calma, pero Usopp le huía la mirada, algo avergonzado. El cocinero no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de ternura y malicia ante esa vista.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —le aclaró con afabilidad—. No te voy a hacer daño adrede.

—L-Lo sé, Sanji, es que… —No sabía cómo explicarse o cómo explicarle al otro que quería, que _se moría de ganas_, pero que no podía, no así.

—No es muy distinto hacerlo con un hombre.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —Ahora sí lo miró de lleno, algo sorprendido por esa confesión a medias, pero el cocinero en respuesta solo le regaló una risilla algo nerviosa y juguetona.

—Tienen el mismo agujero.

—¡Sanji! —Qué anticlimático, pensó el tirador, pero no pudo enojarse con su amigo, no si este reía de esa manera, con las mejillas rojas y mostrándole la hilera de los dientes.

Oh, sí, era una imagen única y hermosa, por eso Usopp siempre le sonreía cada mañana, porque sabía del poder que tenía, que con tan solo esa mueca lograba una similar en él. Siempre quería ver esa sonrisa y el tirador sabía cómo hacerla aparecer.

Fue el turno de Usopp para enredar los dedos en la cabellera rubia del otro, en especial cuando el cocinero, entre carcajadas de borracho, hundió la cara en el pecho del tirador. Era suave y lacia, olía a una mezcla de lavanda, con el sempiterno olor a comida marítima y mujeres que siempre desprendía el cuerpo de Sanji.

—¿De verdad nunca estuviste con una chica? —volvió a consultar, para después morderle el pecho.

—¡No me muerdas! —se quejó con un ligero «ouch». No pudo lamentarse ni contestar esa pregunta con respuesta obvia, porque su amigo no le daba tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a asimilar que le estaba bajando la pretina del pantalón.

—Te va a gustar, relájate —indicó con calma mientras descubría que quien tenía que relajarse era él cuando liberó del encierro el pene de su compañero.

Era grande y dudaba mucho de que pudiera llevar a cabo la labor sin una previa lubricación. Usopp tiritó una vez más al sentir que parte de su anatomía, comúnmente vedada, quedaba a los ojos de su amigo. Le daba reparo, pero también ansiedad, tenerlo al cocinero libidinoso así, en esa posición y en esa coyuntura.

No obstante, el tirador vio dudas en la expresión de su compañero, en el ceño fruncido y la ausente sonrisa, y eso no le gustó. No quería que Sanji hiciera nada de lo que al otro día podría llegar a arrepentirse. Así que despacio lo tomó de las muñecas, antes de que pudiera tocarlo de manera más íntima.

—Espera… estás borracho.

Y el cocinero pensó que sí, que Usopp tenía razón, porque solo borracho podría hacer lo que pensaba: darle sexo oral a un hombre. Apoyó la frente en el pecho lampiño y siempre desnudo del tirador para reflexionar hondamente al respecto.

No quería lastimar a Usopp, eso era de lo único que estaba seguro esa noche y en su borrachera. Era consciente de que, si hacía algo, dejaría una huella imborrable en el otro. Bueno, un poco tarde, porque ya había dejado una marca en su alma y una herida en la piel.

El tirador se frotó la mordida, sintiendo el escozor. Comenzaba a relajarse, le agradaba tener a Sanji así, entre los brazos; este se había vuelto a sentar, pero con la diferencia de que podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo porque se había recostado sobre él.

Le agradaba, podía estar toda la vida en esa posición sin hacer nada más que eso. Escuchó un ligero ronquido y volvió en sí de su martirio. Esbozó apenas una sonrisa delicada, pensando un reconfortante «al fin se durmió».

Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acomodó sobre la manta, luego se miró el pene, todavía un poco erguido. Enseguida lo guardó, como si le diera pena, y trató de distraerse de esa cuestión.

Podía afirmar que esa noche su virginidad estaba a salvo. Cualquiera de las dos.

**(…)**

_We are just one big family_

_And it's our God forsaken right to be loved_

_So, I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure…_

**(…)**

Un molesto rayo de sol le daba en la cara, pero fue la risa de su capitán lo que acabó por despertarlo del todo. Fue como volver en sí de un largo sueño. O pesadilla. A esas alturas no sabía bien cómo tildar su traspié hormonal.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, analizando la situación. Todos ya estaban despiertos o la gran mayoría; podía escuchar a Jimbei reprender paternalmente a Luffy por alguna de sus travesuras.

Maldición, era él quien tendría que estar despierto haciéndole el desayuno a los otros diez; pero no podía, Sanji no lograba despegarse del piso. No solo por el sopor de la resaca, aun más le pesaban las ligeras reminiscencias que guardaba de la noche anterior. Beodo y todo, se acordaba bastante bien de lo que había pasado.

—Oh, por el rey pirata, ¿qué he hecho? —Era tarde para lamentarse, pero lo hacía, sumido en una vergüenza personal muy difícil de sortear.

Comprendía que había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo esta vez, pero más le aguijoneaba el corazón el detalle de que se hubiera pasado de listo con Usopp. Justo con él, a quien quería, y recién descubría, a niveles ridículos.

¿Ahora, como haría para enmendar lo que él mismo había roto? ¿Cómo le explicaría al tirador lo inexplicable? ¿Quería, acaso, darle a entender que todo había sido producto del alcohol? Confundido es poco decir, el cocinero se encontraba revolucionado por dentro.

De una sola cosa estaba seguro: que al menos debía pedir perdón. Aunque no supiera bien por qué.

Como fuera, debía dejar de lado su orgullo y la vergüenza para aclarar los tantos con su amigo, si quería seguir considerándolo como tal. Y vaya que no quería perder a Usopp, por ningún motivo, mucho menos por su propia culpa.

—Buenos días, Sanji-san —dijo una voz melodiosa; no supo en qué momento Carrot había subido, ni siquiera pudo percibir que alguien se acercaba, pero allí estaba la pequeña coneja, encorvada y sonriéndole cálidamente—, dice Luffy que de ahora en más yo seré la vigía, así que puedes bajar si gustas.

—Maldición —dijo, reparando en los detalles— y se supone que yo soy el cocinero.

Le sorprendía que el glotón de su capitán no estuviera allí reclamándole el desayuno; pero no debía, porque por muy atolondrado que fuera Luffy no era caudillo de ese rejunte de locos en vano. Conocía bien a sus tripulantes, sabía que Sanji había bebido de más, como también sabía que Zoro había hablado de más. Nadie se moriría esa mañana por esperar al cocinero. Había mandado a Carrot a despertarlo con esa novedad: No había mejor vigía en el mudo que la mink en cuestión. Esta siguió su camino y, tan sigilosa como había subido, escaló de un salto al palo mayor.

—Carrot… —La llamó antes de que se fuera del todo, y la coneja volteó— Usopp… —calló de golpe, decir ese nombre en voz alta lo llenó de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —parpadeó, algo sorprendida por las extrañas palabras del humano.

—¿Están todos despiertos? —Era la manera más sutil de saber si el tirador lo estaba. Ella asintió y en un segundo desapareció de su rango visual.

Bien, como todo hombre que se precie de tal debía afrontar sus miedos y reparar sus errores. Se quitó la manta de encima y buscando un cigarro bajó para hacer acto de presencia. Luffy no tardó más de un segundo en reclamarle el desayuno, sin embargo, Sanji lo ignoró buscando con la mirada a Usopp.

Allí no estaba. Podía ver al espadachín entrenando cerca de los naranjos, a Nami recostada en la reposera con unos mapas y a Jimbei manejando el navío mientras lidiaba con su nuevo capitán y sus interminables preguntas.

Cuando entró a la cocina vio a Chopper por la puerta abierta de la enfermería y a Robin sirviéndose una taza de café. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar por el tirador otra vez, pero se contuvo para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

No estuvo ni dos minutos en esa labor. _No podía_. No podía hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, ni dejar todo como estaba. Abandonó la tarea para salir a cubierta una vez más. Robin lo miró con algo de curiosidad, puesto que era raro que el cocinero dejara sus labores diarias a medio hacer, pero no le dio más relevancia de la que tenía y siguió leyendo su libro favorito sobre arqueología.

En el camino Sanji se topó con Brook.

—¿Has visto a Usopp?

—Buenos días, Sanji-san. —Le sorprendió la pregunta sin un saludo formal, pero quizás por viejo, tal vez por sabio, tampoco le dio importancia a la urgencia que de golpe parecía tener el cocinero por hallar al mentado _nakama_—. Creo que lo vi preparando los cañones con Franky-san.

Pasó a su lado como un vendaval, con una seguridad gallarda que de un segundo al otro se esfumó cuando escuchó la voz de Usopp. En efecto, el tirador se encontraba cargando los cañones en compañía del ciborg. Eran los encargados del mantenimiento del barco, así que no era raro verlos en esa tarea diaria. Sanji apretó los puños y juntó coraje.

—Franky, ¿me dejas un segundo a solas con Usopp? —solicitó con urgencia, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que eso, que rogar por un segundo de paz en su mente. Seguía mortificándose con el tema y sabía que no le daría un punto final hasta que no hablara de frente con el tirador.

Franky se rascó una mejilla preguntándose qué bicho le había picado al cocinero, pero no le pareció tan raro el pedido, así que se marchó. Aquellos tenían un asunto por arreglar, se le notaba a Usopp, pues lo había percibido un poco distraído esa mañana.

El tirador dejó la enorme bola de hierro sobre el compartimiento abierto, incapaz de poder girar y enfrentar a Sanji, como si por hacerlo se desatara alguna batalla terrible. Ante ese gesto esquivo, el cocinero se sentó sobre la tarima que a veces usaban de asiento y trató de conciliarse con las palabras mientras lo veía trabajar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más Usopp haría de cuenta que él no estaba allí? Suspiró, se masajeó la nuca y finalmente se obligó a hablar; las palabras prendían de su boca ansiosas por arreglar el embrollo.

—Usopp… —llamó su atención; cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos portaban gestos serios y medrosos por igual—. Ven un segundo.

El tirador se limpió las manos con un trapo y con desgano se acomodó a un lado de Sanji. Imaginaba lo que seguiría a continuación, así que antes de que el otro se desviviera en excusas y perdones, se la facilitó.

—No te preocupes, Sanji…—Bajó la vista al suelo, nervioso, mientras su compañero espiaba de reojo la pequeña marca de una mordida en el pecho.

—Lo siento. —La frase surgió de golpe, con la necesidad de nacer—. No me perdonaría jamás hacerte daño de alguna forma. Y ayer yo estaba muy borracho…

—Lo sé, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo —aclaró huyéndole la mirada y depositándola en el cielo despejado. Se sentía algo alicaído, ¿qué le hizo pensar que el cocinero le correspondería de alguna forma o siquiera le prestaría atención de esa particular manera?

—Necesito saberlo. —Pitó con más energía del cigarro y lo soltó, con terror a la respuesta—. Ayer… te besé, ¿cierto? ¿O solo lo soñé?

El tirador empezó a reír bajito, porque Sanji había hecho más que besarlo, de hecho, se había mostrado muy dispuesto a alcanzar otras _bases_ en esa extraña relación que estaban forjando sin pretenderlo.

¿Sin pretenderlo?

Al final Usopp acabó por decirse que mejor así, que por fortuna no habían llegado más lejos; de otra forma el cocinero estaría allí lamentándose al borde del suicidio por lo que hubiera pasado. Y fue esa mueca, esa hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara, lo que acabó por despejar la mente de Sanji; porque de golpe el tirador le parecía hermoso, perfecto, único, _suyo_.

—Sobre ayer, yo… no diré nada... —Usopp no pudo continuar hablando, se quedó a medio decir cuando sintió la mano del cocinero, algo tímida, entrelazándole los dedos.

Sanji miró al frente, como si buscara asegurarse de que nadie fuera testigo de su pequeño secreto. Fue un instante. Oteó el otro costado del barco y al ver el camino despejado, le robó un beso, uno precipitado y ruidoso.

—Gracias por cuidarme ayer a la noche. —Fue su turno de sonreír, maldita sea, es que la mueca del tirador era tan contagiosa.

Era la culpable de que él se encontrara allí, pensando si su borrachera no había sido más que una excusa para dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos que se habían anidado en él desde hacía más tiempo del que sospechaba.

No lo sabía, pero prefería descubrirlo estando sobrio.

Así: sin excusas, sin miedos, sin prejuicios.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours…_

* * *

**Drabble quería ella, Drabble dijo. ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Se me ríe el culo. No puedo hacer un drabble cuando se tratan de una de mis OTPs. A las pruebas del presente me remito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y en especial a la hermosa de Cattiva! **

**Aprovechen, que la única que me pidió algo fue Catt, así que todavía me quedan dos espacios ;). Si van a mi página van a encontrar el mentado meme.**

* * *

_3 de agosto de 2019_

_Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina_


End file.
